


The Past

by Fullofimagination2020



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017), Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/M, Past Relationship(s), Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullofimagination2020/pseuds/Fullofimagination2020
Summary: What if Fallon had a kid too? How will Fallon's past bring Liam and her closer together?  How will her daughter reaction when she is going through the stages of finding out who her biological parents are?
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West, Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40





	1. Rosie Beckett Oliver

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my mind since I watch this episode today. Fallon reminds me so much of Jade. I am surprised I don't see much writing of victorious and dynasty. I mean the security guard in victorious was Culhane. Leave a comment if you like it or you can leave any feedback you want. I really hope you enjoyed.

"If you are going, to be honest with me, well there something I should be telling you. Something that happened to me when I was in high school." Fallon begins telling Liam.

"What?" Liam asked encouraging her to continue.

"When I was sixteen, I was pregnant, but I gave the baby girl up for adoption."

"Her father, well, his name was Beck." She said with a sad smile.

" I said was…" she paused for a moment "Well because he died in a car accident when I was six months pregnant."

Her voice started to crack a little as she continues "I came back here, to start a new life here away from Hollywood. I changed my name back to Fallon because at the time my name was Jade West. I moved in here with Alexis and Blake again.

Before, I moved back in. I had been living with my aunt. Well anyway, I started to go to school here in Georgia. But one night, I was having a sleepover with my friend named Trixi. Trixi and I were drunk. She wanted to go. I tried stopping her, as she continued backing up she fell off the railing. Anders told me he would take care of it. I didn't ask. I didn't think I wanted to know. Then, the whole world thought Trixie ran away.

Anyway, it's so bad and I don't blame you if you want to walk away and never come back." Fallon said putting her head on Liam's shoulder while he was rubbing his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey no no no. Hey, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you, remember no matter what." Liam reminded Fallon

* * *

**Flashback to that day when Fallon had found out about Beck dying.**

* * *

Fallon couldn't even believe what she had just heard.

"Jade?" Andre said trying to comfort her. She wasn't hearing it right. No, she was hearing everything wrong. She had to be.

Fallon had moved to Hollywood to be apart of the school Hollywood Arts which she got kicked out of due to being pregnant but now being kicked out was the least of her worries.

As she was standing at the hospital with her boyfriend, the father of her unborn baby, was dead.

Fallon sank to her knees sobbing. "No! No!" Fallon screamed.

Andre tried his best to calm the pregnant girl down.

"Jade look at me," Andre said. She didn't.

"You have to stay calm for Rosie, come on." She tried to listen to him.

But the fact, that this was all happening just scared her. She couldn't raise a baby on her own. Not like this.

Andre helps Fallon up and put her on the couch then she laid against him.

Andre was trying his best to keep her calm. He couldn't begin to imagine what it is like to have this happening. Somehow he got her to listen.

"Come on, Jade, you need to go home. We can go to my place." Andre said.

He didn't want to leave her alone. Now it felt like it was his job to be there for her. Beck was his best friend or still is. He started to drive back to his house then comfort the crying pregnant friend all night.

* * *

At the funeral, Fallon was making her speech.

* * *

" I remember the day, I met Beck. He was the only boy who would talk to me. Beck was my lab partner. As a boyfriend, He was gentle and sweet. He made me the person I am today. I know that part of him continues to live on with our baby girl.

Beck never got to see her but he would have been a great Dad. When he found out he didn't run away. He kissed my belly, told me he would take care of us. Yes, he may be gone however he will forever be her father."

There was a short pause as she wipes her tears. She put her hand on her belly and then continue talking.

"We miss you, Beck. If I could have to stop you from walking out that door. Or have you kiss my belly and me, a little bit longer. I would have if that meant I would be saving your life."

Fallon begins to sob. Beck's mom got up and hug the sobbing girl.

"I'm sorry," Fallon said. "No, sweetheart you did amazing. Beck would have been proud."

* * *

**The day she decided to give the baby up for adoption.**

* * *

"Fallon, Are you sure you want to do this," Alexis asked her daughter.

"Yes, mom. I'm sure." Fallon said as she quickly signed the papers before she can change her mind.

She knew this was right she had to do this for her daughter. Her baby girl deserves a better life. This day was the day she changed her name to Fallon. Her name originally was Fallon but she wanted a life in a normal way since her family was rich and famous.

* * *

**Flashback to the Birth**

* * *

"One more push," Alexis told her daughter.

"AHHH," Fallon screamed at the top of her lungs. Then a loud cry was heard in the room.

"Good job. I'm proud of you. You did so well." Alexis told her daughter.

As Fallon looked down at her daughter she saw her big eyes. She could make out Beck's tan skin. Even if she was still not cleaned from just being born. She thought this baby girl was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Beck's sister and her husband were adopting Rosie. They agreed to name her that since it was originally Beck's idea for the name.

After Rosie had been clean the nurses gave the baby back to Fallon.

"Take care of her, okay? " Fallon told Beck's sister. Who was in tears while agreeing to this. Then Fallon brought out Beck's camera. Fallon had agreed to make a video with her daughter it explaining the situation for when she got older and had questions.

"Hey, baby girl. It's your mommy here. My name is Fallon Carrington or Jade West. I came to Hollywood when I was thirteen. It was for a school for fine art kids. The school's name was Hollywood Arts. I fell deeply in love with your Daddy name, Beck Oliver. We were together for around three years. Last September, we found out we were having you. It was one of the scariest days of our lives or so I thought." She began to try not to cry as she hated to say the next words that were coming out of her mouth.

"He died in a car accident and I was six months pregnant with you. Rosie, I can't give you the life you deserve right now. You will be with your daddy's sister and husband. They will take care and love you, just like I know your daddy and I would have." Fallon had tears coming out of her eyes at this point.

She kissed her sleeping daughter's head. She knew this was right but why does it feel so wrong.

"Rosie, my sweet baby girl. I love you and I hope you can understand this. I love you more than you will ever know. So did your daddy. When you were inside of me, your daddy would talk to you all the time. He spent all day with his jokes and telling you about his day. When he was done talking he would kiss you and it's like you knew because you would kick against his lips.

Your daddy would want you to be happy and this is the best life I can give you. One day, if you would like we can talk about it. We can talk about anything you want. I promise. If I dare tell you no. I dare you to force me to watch this video." Fallon smiled down at the sleeping baby.

Then a teardrop went on the sleeping baby. The next words had been eating her up alive for the past three months.

"Goodbye, Rosie Beckett Oliver, your Mama loves you."

She then shuts the camera down. Allowing herself to soak in the baby laying on her chest. She was perfect in every way.

This was right for her. Beck would want them to be happy. Hopefully, Fallon hoped this was the right thing to do.

**[The Past ](https://fullofimagination2020.tumblr.com/post/625462669148880896/the-past-chapter-1-fullofimagination2020) **


	2. The six videos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Connor was gone, Liam asked Fallon about Rosie, how will Liam react to the videos that were saved on her computer throughout the pregnancy? What will Fallon do to guilty thoughts she has about leaving her daughter? How will Liam help her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I hope you enjoy the second chapter. This chapter is based off of season 3 episode 16. Don't forget to leave a comment at the end.

"It meant a lot to me that you were violate your do gooder vow and help me destory a innocent women credibility and steal her kid. The Father daughter memories are made out of." Fallon said to Blake.

"Compared to Laura you are parent of the year!" Fallon said to Blake "I will take it, and welcome back." Blake said "Thanks" Fallon said and then begin to walk away but then stop to turn around. "Oh and I know this was weird in a way, I mean we had the same situation where I have a kid and all.However, I didn't want Liam to miss out on a opportunity to be a Dad like Beck had to do.My brain switch to parent mode, Liam had a son that needed him.My job was to do everything in my power to help him be there for him.I know the ending was bad but it was a good idea at the time,you know?" Fallon said to her Father with a sad smile. "I do, and Fallon I know weren't on the best terms during that time. But I'm definitely sure Beck would have made a great Father." Blake said "So, what were the skeletons in Alexis' closet I mean ... what was so bad that she wanted to leave me after everything?" Fallon asked knowing for sure he would never say it. "Oh I can't tell you that, not to protect Alexis but to protect you." Fallon nodded and walked away.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Fallon walked in the bedroom that Liam and her were sharing. "I mean all these years, I was scared that I was hurting this kid's feelings but the truth was my own parents were hurting my feelings by lying to me." Liam stated. Fallon bit her lip thinking of something to say. "Hey, I mean, I promise I still had a kid out in this messed up world.So, in a way not everyone is lying." Fallon said. Liam laughed at this. He hadn't heard Fallon say anything about the situation not since that day by the piano. I mean how do you bring something like that up. "Hey Fallon?" Liam asked as Fallon was rubbing her hands into his hair. "Yes?" Fallon asked him "What is her name?" Liam asked. Fallon stop and looked down at the ground. Liam realize she was probably trying to not talk about it so he ended up saying. "Don't worry about telling me that, I mean you can always, you know that right?" "Oh I do." Fallon said then put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. It was quiet for a moment when Liam heard the words "Her name is Rosie Beckett Oliver" then Fallon continues saying "She will be ten in March." "How long has it been since you talk to her?" Liam asked her "Since she was born." Fallon said then it went quiet. " I have a flash drive that is full of videos from high school" Fallon walks over to the closet and gets out a box. "Well, Rosie has the camera.Don't get me wrong one day I would love to meet her, to see what she looks like in real life again. I seen her on Beck's parents' Facebook." Fallon got out her computer if she was going to marry this guy she might as well show him what life she had been like before the business woman took over the goth girl. Then a a folder popped up, Beck and Jade 2009. "Here is what my life was like." Fallon said quietly as Liam rubbed her back as they watched.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
The video #1 January 1,2009  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Beckett Ross Oliver, get that camera out of my face before I smash it" Fallon said "No." Beck said to his angry girlfriend. Then he kissed her lips to calm her down. "Say happy new years, baby." Beck said to his girlfriend who seem to calm down. "Happy New years!" Fallon said rolling her eyes at her boyfriend. "You know you love me." Beck said to his girlfriend knowing she was annoyed. "You are so lucky I do." Fallon said now smiling as he kissed her lips again. Then all the sudden, Cat appear as she was screaming "JADEY!!!" Then a grunt was heard from Fallon. Then that's the end of that video.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
"You had purple and white highlights?!" Liam said "I know right just wait you will be laughing in a moment with my hair. " Fallon said " I was trying to rebel against Blake." Fallon said honestly. She then clicked on the next video.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Video #2- August 20, 2009 ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"This is my beautiful girlfriend.She is in a deep sleep. She maybe looking peaceful as ever.However,She has been sick all night." Beck said quietly.  
Fallon's hair was jet black with no highlights, makeup or even earrings. She had been throwing up all night. Her right hand was wrapped around Beck's pillow. The left hand was holding Beck's hand. She was wearing his shirt even though at the time they didn't know it.You could probably make out the tiniest bump. Beck looked down at his girlfriend and smiled back up at the camera. "Jade,I love you and I hope you always know that." Then the video went black.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Now ten years later, Fallon was holding Liam's hand. "He seem like a sweet guy." Liam said as Fallon put her head on her fiance's shoulder "He was,this video was actually taken a week before I found out I was pregnant. I told Blake and he was pissed off at me. He didn't talk to me til Thanksgiving begging me to come home. The funny thing is this video kept me going for the longest time. It was those words I craved for so many years but Beck gave me his all til he passed away." Fallon said to Liam "You sure you want to watch more?" Liam said knowing this was probably taking all her energy out to relive. "Yes, Liam, I want to do this.If you are going to marry me I want to show you every part of my life like you had to do with Connor. I love you to much to not do that." Fallon said "Alright." Liam said with a smile. He love this part of Fallon being honest and showing him the side she tried to hide to so many people.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Video #3 - September 30,2009  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"BECK! " Fallon yelled because he wasn't listening. "What?" Beck asked "I don't fit into anything and it wouldn't hurt you to be putting that thing away before I hurt you." Fallon said as she began to raise a eyebrow at him.

Since, Fallon gotten pregnant the hormones were not the problem, in fact, she was feeling a lot more confident. She hadn't worn makeup, earrings, or highlights in her hair. She was starting to become a new person. But, her body changing did make her emotional at times. "Rosie Bear, if you are watching this know that sometimes your mommy is mean." Beck said "BECKETT OLIVER!?" Fallon screamed at her boyfriend. "I'm coming, I'm coming. But at least say goodbye." Beck told his girlfriend. "No." Fallon said "For Rosie." Beck said "You don't know if it is a girl, Beck." Fallon said as she rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Well I will laugh when I say I told you so next week." Beck said  
"Fine, Baby girl, I love you and I hope you know you are driving me crazy with these clothes not fitting." Fallon said then Beck burst out laughing. "BECK!" Fallon yelled at him "I'm sorry,baby." Then kissed her on the cheek.  
Then that was the end of that video.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
"Was it hard being pregnant?" Liam asked her after the video was over. "Not exactly, I mean I felt confident in my face since I was glowing-" Fallon was then interrupted by Liam. "You are always glowing." Liam said "You are sweet. But the only hard part" Fallon use her finger to put the hard part in quotes "Was the belly, and the kicking all time.The Braxton Hicks at the end was the worst. Especially when I felt so lonely." Fallon explained to Liam. Liam had no words. He would never thought in a million years this was a secret she was been keeping. All he could do was look at her and took her hand. "I love you,Fal." Liam said "I love you too ,Liam." Fallon said. Honestly, Fallon thought ten years ago,her life was over.She now knows the truth was her life was just beginning to get good. The heartbreak, the pain it was all worth it to have Liam.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Video #4 October 31,2009  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Here we are, oh look it's the sweet pumpkin." Beck said with a smile. Fallon was wearing a orange shirt that had a fake carving of a pumpkin on where her big bump was. "Yes can't you tell?" Fallon said with Cat hugging her. "I want the camera" Cat said "Ok." Beck said. Then the view was on Beck and Fallon. Beck was a vampire because he was really just doing this for their friends. "Ok. Beck and Jade, tell the baby girl what is going on." Cat said with a giggle. "Well, our friends decided to go and do this trick or treat party." Beck started to say but then was shortly interrupted by Fallon "Honestly I'm only here for the candy." Fallon said honestly. "Well there is that too." Andre said as he was shown laughing with Beck. "Hey Andre and Beck, if it is a possibility for men to get pregnant. I hope you both do so you can know the pain really looks like. Especially, When two stupid boys laugh at you for wanting candy.Then I dare you to come back to me on that comment." Fallon snapped angrily. "Ok ok.Calm down " Beck said then kissed her to calm down. Then Fallon did a pout with her lips. "I'm calm." Fallon said "Whatever you say, babe." Beck said. Fallon then turned to Cat. "Cat end the video" Fallon said. That was the end of that video.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
"I forgotten about my comment about the candy when I was pregnant" Fallon admitted to Liam. "I think I was annoyed by me starting to show more and people were pointing it out. " Fallon said to Liam "There is one more with me being pregnant. I tried not didn't film any after Beck died." Fallon said scrolling down to find the last one.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Video #5- November 30,2009  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"No, Dad." Fallon then looked at the camera. She was on the phone with Blake. She did the talking hand and rolled her eyes. "You know what. Give Steven my love, because apparently nobody cares about my feelings expect him." Fallon said. Before she hanged up you could hear Blake call her name.

Beck knew about Fallon's real name. He called her Jade because thats what she wish the first time she told him. Fallon had been sleeping in class and got sent to the principal. The principal kicked her out due to her behavior. Apparently they couldn't see her passing. So they give up on her. Fallon was emotional and done with people's attitudes. Blake had been trying to get her to come home. But now this was her home. "Happy Thanksgiving." Fallon said to the camera. She had gotten use to Beck having it in fact she was starting to love it.  
"Happy Thanksgiving." Beck said smiling then kissed Fallon and her belly.  
That was the last video of them together.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
"Beck was driving and a car crash into him.He was literally right around the corner. I blamed myself for a long time." Fallon said vulnerably. All Liam could do was hug her. "Is there more or was that the last video?" Liam said "No, this one" Fallon pointed to the last one, then continue saying "is the one Beck's sister, Marissa took this video. I have another one after that but it was a message to Rosie when she has questions. I didn't want her to think I left her. Marissa and her husband couldn't have kids. I didn't want Rosie to her life off of nannies and Anders like I did. It was hard, at first, but I knew my choice was right." Fallon said then clicked on the last one  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Video #6 March 16,2010- Rosie's two days old.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
"Somebody decided to come a week early." Marissa's voice was heard. It was soft and warm to everyone's ear. Fallon was laying with her very short black hair,that she recently had cut, but now it was in a ponytail. Rosie was laying against her chest. "She sure did. A super star from the beginning." Fallon said rubbing her thumb against the baby's tan skin. "You will be a mess when you are older decided to ever make some type appearance like you did again." Fallon said. Rosie then started yawning and smacked her tiny lips together. Her big eyes then open, looking around the world in confusion. "It's ok, baby girl. You are just entering a new world." Fallon said softly. "You have the biggest blue eyes. Yes, you do.Now, you get to go home in a day and we will find out where the world will take you. I love you, Rosie Bear." Fallon said baby talking to her daughter. Fallon kissed her daughter's forehead. Then, just like that the video was done.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Fallon's eyes were starting to water up. "I'm sorry, I thought eventually it would be easier watching that one." Fallon said as Liam kissing her forehead. "It's ok. It may never." Liam told her while kissing her forehead. They then laid down on the bed. "I wish I could see her one more time.She wanted to see me a few weeks away. But, I honestly don't think she wasn't sure." Fallon said quietly. "Then why don't you ask her again?" Liam asked

"Why would she want to see someone who gave her away?" Fallon asked him "Fallon, you didn't give up on her. You gave her something you knew was right.You weren't fit to be a mom, but you are fit to see her.Show her the woman you became because of her." Liam said "You are right." Fallon said "Call her tomorrow. If you go to Hollywood I will come with you." Liam told her. "But what about work?" Fallon asked "Fallon, do it for yourself. You deserve those questions to be answered." Liam said to her. "Promise you will you come with me?" Fallon asked "Of course, it would be my honor to do so." Liam answered. He kissed her. Fallon knew this was right. Her daughter deserves to know her answers.

**[The Past](https://fullofimagination2020.tumblr.com/post/625462669148880896/the-past-chapter-1-fullofimagination2020) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Do you like it? Don't forget to read my other stories if you haven't done so. Have a good day.


	3. This isn't a pen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Rosie finds a photo of Fallon and Beck. How will she reaction when she wants to know more about her birth mom and Dad. How I'll this moment change her life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Rosie was eight years old when she was looking for a pen on her mom's nightstand when a photo fell out. Rosie has long curly brown hair, and big blue eyes.She is a hard worker. She often spends nights at a time working on homework and writing songs or plays. She needed to start now so when she is older she can make a career out of it. She is only eight going to nine in two weeks. But she has big goals. But what happened today was nothing that she had planned for in those list of goals.

As she looked closer at the photo she saw it was a close up photo of her Nana, G-Pop, her mom, her Dad but she didn't know who in the world the other two people were. The man on the right looked like herself. She couldn't help but stare at it a little bit longer. The woman next to him had a pregnant belly and long black hair. As Rosie was staring at it she could make out so much of herself in these two strangers. In the woman, she had the same big blue/green eyes. But the man's smile looked exactly like her mom's and her own smile. Rosie had this deep feeling that something was off.

Her mom was sitting on the kitchen table, working on something on her computer for work. "Mama?" Rosie said "Yes,my love?" Her mom replied but still not really looking at her. "I was looking for a pen because I know you always have a supply of them in your nightstand but I saw this?" Rosie said to her. Marissa then looked up at her daughter and saw the photo she had just looked at from just a few nights ago.

"Oh. That." She said with a smile. "Rosie, you know we adopted you,right?" Marissa said. Rosie had known this her whole life. Even though, She didn't ask that many questions. She was getting to a age where she did began to ask more since she was almost nine. In fact, they were talking about it last week. But this time, she wasn't going to take a we will talk about it later.

"Yes ma'am." She replied back. "Well, here you see, my mom and Dad. Dad and I. But, your birth Dad or known as my brother is right here. Your birth mom or also known as my brother's girlfriend, right here." Marissa said to her daughter. "You adopted your brother's kid?" Rosie said. Marissa nodded. "When I was sixteen I was told I would never have children my heart broke. I wanted that love that a mother has for a child. Then when I was twenty- five I married your father.One day, my brother came up to me and told me he had gotten his girlfriend pregnant. I was shocked. Well, this photo was taken a week before he died." Marissa said with a sad smile.

"Did my birth mom not want me?" Rosie asked. "No, honey that's not why she gave you to me. She wasn't ready to raise a baby girl on her own." Marissa said. She then took her hand. "The thing about you is you are a special gift. You are made to run free in this world and enjoy the life. Your birth mama wanted you to be free from nannies and butlers. She came here to Hollywood to enjoy her time away from that chaos." Then Marissa stopped talking. "Come with me." She told her daughter by taking her hand. They were going into their attic. Once they got there. Marissa picked up a camera. "This is your birth father's camera. On this camera, it will explain everything. Should we watch it? " Marissa asked her as Rosie nodded her head. They then went to their computer and turned it on. Marissa puts the SD card into the camera. Then a file pop up and then two folders came up. Beck and Jade 2009 and To Rosie Bear. Marissa then clicks on to Rosie Bear.

There are two videos on there. One of Beck and one of Fallon. Fallon didn't know about the video that Beck did. But Marissa decided to click on the with Fallon in it.

Then Fallon's face appeared with Rosie on her chest.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
"Hey baby girl. It's your mommy here. My name is Fallon Carrington or Jade West"  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Then Rosie paused the video. "Why did she have two names?" Rosie asked Marissa "Because she decided she wanted to change her ways. I remember when I first met your mom. Beck was twelve and he brought her over. She had brown hair with purple streaks in her hair. A tattoo even. I think she got that one removed after you were born.But anyway, after she left dinner. G-Pop and Nana were like Beck...are you sure." Marissa "What did he do?" Rosie asked "He looked at Nana and said mom she is going to be my wife one day. I can feel it." Marissa said "But they didn't" Rosie said "No, but they did have you.That's the greatest thing we could have all asked for." Marissa smiled.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
I came to Hollywood when I was thirteen. It was for a school for fine art kids. The school name was Hollywood Arts. I fell deeply in love with your Daddy name, Beck Oliver.We were together for around three years. Last September, we found out we were having you. It was one of the scariest day of our lives or so I thought."  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Then Rosie paused the video once again. "She looks like me in a way, except her hair. It's black." Rosie said to Marissa who laughed. "Yeah, she dyed her hair black in March of 2009. Beck said that he asked her why. She said I just felt like it." Marissa said "What was my birth Dad like?" Rosie asked "He was calm, he lived in a RV because he didn't want to follow the house rules. Nana and G-Pop got a rapper's RV.So that's where he stayed since he had just turned fifteen. He was always talking about Fallon. He did explain the whole Fallon and Jade situation. I mean I was ten years older than him, but we were still really close.You have his smile, the way your nose scrunches up in confusion or the way under your eyes wrinkles when you laugh.You definitely have his tan skin. Fallon is pale as ever. Everything else is Fallon. You have her brown hair, her eyes, her chin, and her nose." Marissa said then they continue the video.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
"He died in a car accident and I was six months pregnant with you. Rosie, I can't give you the life you deserve right now. You will be with your daddy's sister and husband. They will take care and love you, just like I know your daddy and I would have." Fallon had tears coming out of her eyes at this point. She kissed her sleeping daughter's head.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Then, Rosie paused the video. "So she didn't want me to get hurt by her?" Rosie asked. "Yes, she was scared you would have the life she had growing up." Marissa said. Then, continue the video so Rosie could have the option to think about what Fallon said about saying you can ask me anything you want one day.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
"Rosie, my sweet baby girl. I love you and I hope you can understand this. I love you more than you will ever know.So did your daddy. When you were inside of me, your daddy would talk to you to all the time. He spent all day with his jokes and telling you about his day. When he was done talking he would kiss you and it's like you knew because you would kick against his lips.  
Your daddy would want you to be happy and this is the best live I can give you. One day, if you would like we can talk about it. We can talk about anything you want. I promise. If I dare tell you no. I dare you to force me to watch this video." Fallon smiled down at the sleeping baby. Then a tear drop went on the sleeping baby. The next words had been eating her up alive for the past three months. "Goodbye, Rosie Beckett Oliver, your Mama loves you."  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
"Mom?" Rosie said to her mom sitting by her. It was crazy how Marissa is her aunt but the woman who raised her. "We can see her one day. If you want to get your answers." Marissa said to Rosie rubbing her back. "Maybe not right now." Rosie told her "Maybe when I am a little bit older. I want to be ready for sure." Rosie said. "Do you want to watch more videos?" Marissa asked her daughter. "It's almost bedtime. I should continue my homework." Rosie said now standing up making her way to her room. She kissed her mom on the cheek. "I love you, baby." Marissa said "I love you too, mom." Rosie said and headed off to bedroom.

Her life may be different now since she went to get a pen from her mother's nightstand. But, she knew what Fallon was doing was for their own good. Rosie couldn't help but start wondering what would have happened if her birth mom raised her with the rich side. But, she stopped herself before she could get to far in her thoughts and then started pushing those feelings aside. One day, She would ask those questions to Fallon. Rosie just needed time.But right now, she felt like writing a song.

**[The Past](https://fullofimagination2020.tumblr.com/post/625462669148880896/the-past-chapter-1-fullofimagination2020) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? How do you think Rosie will make that decision to see Fallon?What did Beck say in his videos? Do you think Rosie is going to allow all this new information affect her happiness? 
> 
> Also I want to make this clear, being a mom doesn't mean you have to have that DNA or give birth to a kid. My own mother points that out. But my step mom is a real mom then my mom has ever been. So that's what I meant towards the end. I think more people need to understand that concept.  
> Leave a comment and a kudos if you liked it.


	4. I want to be a boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback when Fallon to start changing her future for her and her daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy and I hope this takes your mind off of this crazy world.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
February 1,2010- The day Fallon visit Beck.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

When Fallon was pregnant she made the decision to give her baby up for adoption. She hasn't told anyone. Today ,she decided to go tell Beck. She walked into the cemetery. She always thought cemeteries were cool but now at this moment she found them depressing.

She sat down on the ground even though she knew it will be really difficult to get up.

Beck Oliver- February 9,1992 to December 5,2009  
A son, brother, friend, boyfriend, and a father

As Fallon saw this she sat down. "Hey" Fallon said. "I know you probably can't hear me.But umm. I miss you. I have been thinking about giving Rosie to your sister. I mean, I just feel like Rosie would enjoy it more. Blake and I decided it would be best if I moved back home. He said I could take Rosie. I don't think I want that for her. You know, I came to Hollywood Arts to get away from that mess. I don't want her thinking the way I thought. This is for the best. It would be wrong of me to not come here. Not to tell you anything. I mean, I know Alexis sent me a gun for my birthday. You were there. But, I don't think I will ever understand why. She said she wanted it to protect me and all this. But, I still don't understand her. So, going home is going to feel weird. At least, one day,I can protect myself from this messed up family. " Fallon kind of laughed at her joke. "I wish you were here. I miss you. But, this is all I got. I love you, Beck. As for Rosie, I believe she will be ok. I hope. I hope we haven't scarred her for life. That wouldn't be good." After, she had said everything she needed to say. Fallon took her hand and kissed the grave stone.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
February 5,2010-The day Fallon asked Marissa and Nick to adopted  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Fallon walked in and saw Marissa along with her husband, Nick. "Hello." Marissa said standing up to hug the pregnant girl. "Hey." Fallon said to both of them. "Thanks for meeting me." Fallon said.Fallon had already talked to Beck's parents about what she was about to do, she did it mostly to get courage to do something like this. Fallon sat down and smiled. "You know I love all your family like my own." Fallon said. Marissa smiled and nodded her head. "I want my daughter to grow up with you. So, I'm asking you both to take my daughter under your care. Will you please adopt her? I know you two have been looking. Its ok if you-" Fallon was then interrupted by the couple. "We would love to!" Marissa and Nick said at the same time. They had been trying to get a child for so many years. This is what they wanted. This is what they needed. "Ok good. I trust you both more than anyone else." Fallon said hugging Marissa then Nick. "We love you." Marissa said. "I love you both too." Fallon said.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
February 10,2010- one month til Rosie was born  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Tori and Andre walked into her friend's house. They saw their friend on the couch with rubbing her stomach. They both just stood at the doorway for a moment. "Can we come in?" Tori said "Yeah sure." Fallon said then started attempting to get up. "If you can help me up." Fallon said then was reaching out her hand to get help. Andre ,then, took his friend's to help her up. "Thanks. This belly is something else." Fallon laughed. "How are you feeling today?" Andre asked her as him and Tori were both sitting down "Well she is kicking me so hard today.That's for sure." Fallon said "I need to tell you guys something. After, the baby's born. I am not keeping her." Fallon said "What do you mean?" Tori asked. "I can't raise a baby. Especially with my crazy family, did you know my mom sent me a gun for my birthday?Also my brother is down there, I am going to try my best to work with my Dad. Beck's sister is taking Rosie but you both and Cat can see her whenever you like." Fallon said "I am going to miss you" Tori said "I think, I will miss you too,Tori. I say that but I'm pretty sure it's just the hormones." Fallon said "Are you sure about this?" Andre asked his friend. They have gotten pretty close over the past few months, he didn't really want to lose her in a way. "Yes, Andre. This is for the best. I,also, told Cat and she was crushed but she will manage." Fallon said while smiling at her friend. "I'll miss you." Andre said "I will miss you too, Andre. But soon, you all will have a big career and forget all about me. If you don't I will be disappointed" Fallon said. They all hugged at that moment. But, was shortly interrupted by Rosie, who wanted some attention too by the kicks. Tori laughed. "Hey, Rosie bear. We see you too. " Fallon said while laughing.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
April 27,2010-One month after Rosie was born  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
"And she started to run run run away from her bitter heart. But, everytime her past came at her. It came back and that past bite came to bite that future in the ass. " Fallon sang but then slammed her hands down on the piano. Then covered her hands on her face. She felt a tear come down her face.

All of the sudden, she felt a warm hug from someone. "If you say you are ok then ok, I understand but then tell me why you sang that twenty times in the past five minutes." Steven said to her sister. "I'm not ok, Steven." Fallon said not uncovering her face as Steven sat down on the bench next to her. "Fallon, you have been here for a month. But, you refuse to take care of yourself. You will not eat, you will not talk to anyone. You refuse to look at anyone. I get it. But Fallon, please let me help you." Steven said to his sister.

Then, Fallon uncovered her face. She was going to allow herself to talk to Steven. He was after all the only person that checked up on him after he found out she was pregnant. Not until Alexis did but by then Beck had just died and Alexis was just probably making sure Fallon was taking care of herself. But now, Alexis had been gone since Rosie's birth.She said she would come back but never did.

"Well, I guess, not being pregnant distant myself from the fact I have to take care of myself. Even when I was pregnant it was hard to remember to take care of myself. Some days, my friends or Beck's sister would take care of me. It was hard being pregnant.But now,I think this feels like a never ending workout. All of these hormones and changes from carrying a baby to now. It's killing me, Steven." Fallon said

"Tell me more." Steven said "Well, I was ok with letting her go. But, that moment she wasn't inside anymore. That moment ....was the moment when I realized I can't feel her kicks. It's like all of Beck really did leave me." Fallon said. Now the tears were coming down really hard. "I just wish.. I just wish he was here." Fallon muttered.

Steven then just hold his sister close. "I know. Fallon, you can't hurt yourself even more by saying those what ifs. You know that." Steven said rubbing his fingers through his sister's short black hair. " I want to be happy. I want to start over. I want to be my own boss." Fallon said.

Steven laughed at his sister. "You will be." Steven said. Fallon then hugged her brother. "I love you sis." Steven said. "I love you too bro." Fallon said "You will get through this, it's just a phase in your life." Steven said.

Fallon then got up and went to her Father's office." I want to work along with you, is that offer still up?" Fallon asked "Yes." Blake answered with relief to see his daughter up and not singing those sad songs,anymore. This was the day, Fallon Carrington worked hard to be the boss she wanted to be. Little did she know she would actually have it work out good for her.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

** [The Past](https://fullofimagination2020.tumblr.com/post/625462669148880896/the-past-chapter-1-fullofimagination2020) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about this? Don't be shy, Leave a comment and a kudo. (:


	5. A voice of an angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Rosie met Tori, Andre and Cat, after nine years how did they view Fallon and Beck's daughter was it good or bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter don't forget to leave a comment and kudos if you did like it. I love knowing if you want more or how you feel about this story. I personally like where it is going. (:

It was a hot summer day and Rosie was spending the week sleeping over at her grandparent's house for the summer break. "Nana." Rosie said to her grandma who was sitting on the couch watching a movie with her. Her G-Pop was working but her Nana had been retired for a while now. They were having a twilight Marathon since that was the stuff Rosie was getting into. "Yes?" Her Nana said smiling at her granddaughter. "I talked to my mom about Fallon, she said I could ask her anything. Well, Do you think you can tell me more about her?" Rosie said. Her Nana nodded her head knowing this conversation would come up,soon Her daughter told her back in January that she and Rosie had this talk.

"Well, Beck was in middle school when he met Fallon. She had a free will personality, always doing what she wanted. But soon turned out to be like another daughter to me. When she asked if your mom would like to adopt you, I thought that was brave. She loved your Dad very much. Towards the end of her pregnancy, we got closer." Her Nana told her then she stood up and went to a frame. Sitting back closer to her granddaughter. In the photo was Fallon and her Nana. Fallon had a big bump but she was smiling very wide.

"On this day, it was the day she opened up to me about you and Beck. The next week, she went into labor with you. But she was telling me she wants you to have that relationship with me just like I had with her. She wants you to come over and have fun. Now look at us." Her Nana said while reaching out to her granddaughter's hand. "I say it is open to you to make your decision to see her. You may be only nine but you are the most mature nine year old I have ever seen. I should know because I raised two myself. But Rosie, you get to make that choice to see her." Her Nana told her, she knew Rosie was talking more about it to Marissa. In fact, they were planning on seeing old friends of Beck and Fallon when Rosie was going home that night.

"What If she is disappointed in us?" Rosie said. "Honey, she will not be disappointed." Her Nana told her rubbing her fingers through her granddaughter's hair and a hand on her face. "Even if she is, well that's too bad. It's not anything I can control." Rosie said. "That's what I am talking about with that maturity." Her Nana said while chuckling. "I love you baby girl." Her Nana said and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you too Nana." Rosie said.

The next day, she heard a doorbell ring, Marissa had picked her daughter up that night and told her Beck and Fallon's friends were coming over in the morning. "Tori, hey." Marissa said. "Hi, thanks for having me over and umm Cat come on.Andre I swear." Tori muttered while chuckling at her friends. Rosie came out of her room. Looking at the people coming through the doorway. "Mama?" She said "Good morning baby. Your dad is making breakfast but I want you to meet some people that were old friends of Beck and Fallon." Marissa explained. Since Rosie was asking a lot of questions last week she promised Rosie that she would have Fallon and Beck's friends come over for her when she gets back from her Nana and G-Pop's house.

When Tori, Cat, Andre, and Robbie saw their old friend's daughter they could make out it was definitely Beck and Fallon's kid. With the tan skin, brown hair,the nose, the big blue eyes. Rosie smiled at the strangers in front of her. She did know who they were due to the videos Beck took. She also knew their names because they were all somewhat famous. Cat who had been on a few interviews in the past, she also had a few albums out. Tori had been in a few movies but she was married to one of her co-stars. Andre was actually married to a girl he met his senior year of high school and he was making some music himself. "Hi." Rosie said

Cat hugged her tightly, "I think she is trying to kill me." Rosie said to Tori and Andre who were laughing. "I'm sorry, I have been dying to meet you for so long." Cat explained to the girl. "It's ok, I've been waiting to meet you all since my mom explained who you were." Rosie said while smiling and blushing a little bit.

Tori couldn't help but stare at the girl she had Fallon's eyes but the way she smiled was like Beck's. Andre, who hasn't talked to Cat or Tori since he got married, two years ago, notices the sad look on both the girl's faces. Fallon told all of them she would do her best to stay in contact but after nine years they only heard from Fallon maybe twice. Sometimes they would see her on TV but it was mostly because of the news.

They all sat on the couch and talked about Beck and Fallon. Then, once they stop talking about them. Rosie said she loves singing. She explained to them how she loved to sing. All of them got excited for this because they were all into singing in one way or another. I mean they all graduate from Hollywood Arts and made a career out of it so it would be wrong of them to not love it.

"Can we hear a song you made?" Cat asked the girl gently. Cat was trying to be careful in how she worded it to the girl. Just in case she didn't want to sing. Cat knew writing music is sometimes a sensitive topic. She didn't want to end up hurting the girl's feelings after they talk so much about Beck and Fallon. Rosie agrees to to sing her song.

Rosie went to the piano. She started playing and it was like music to their ears. She may be nine but all of them were in awe with just the first thing she did that involved music.

The first lyric was "I was sitting waiting to see the light of day." As Rosie was singing. Marissa felt proud that she has been raising such a talented girl. She had been hearing Rosie sing for years but Rosie never allowed her to listen to the full thing. The second lyric was "Then all of the sudden you came around." Rosie sings "I wish I knew you. I wish I could see you." Rosie then softly made a oh and then continued "But there is something about hearing about you. And there is something about the way they talk about you. I wish I knew that person. I wish I could say I could. But the truth is it's hard to know someone who you never truly met."

Then, she continued playing on the piano but then stopped. "That's all I got." Rosie said with a smile. "You have the voice of an angel. You wrote that whole thing yourself?" Andre said. This was the first thing he said to her because he didn't even know what to say to the little girl. Rosie smiled at him. "Thank you very much and yes I did." Rosie said. Even though she didn't know her birth parents, she knew she got talent from both of them. Everyone who knew Beck and Fallon knew that. Rosie definitely got her voice from her mother. Her personality could be a sassy one like her mother but she had that calm and collected like her father.

Once everyone was gone, Rosie stayed in her bedroom with their dog while watching TV. But that night, she came into her parent's bedroom. Nick was out of town for a business trip but Marissa was asleep in their bed. Rosie climbed in the bed and wrapped her arms around her mother's waist. "Mamma?" Rosie's whispered "Yes baby?" Marissa asked. She had woken up when she heard the bed creak and knew it was Rosie. She knew this was hard for her. She knew it would be different if she did meet Fallon. But, she didn't know how her daughter was feeling in a way. She did know it was upsetting her in a way due to her song.

"Do you think I can see her soon this year?" Rosie asked. "Yes, I can find her number and we can make that work, Rosie Bear." Marissa told her daughter. "I love you." Rosie said "I love you too,my angel." Marissa said. Both of them fell asleep hugging one another. Rosie felt safe and deeply in love with the people who raised her. She may not know Fallon but giving birth wasn't going to take the fact that Marissa and Nick are always her parents. No matter what happens.

**[The Past](https://fullofimagination2020.tumblr.com/post/625462669148880896/the-past-chapter-1-fullofimagination2020) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about Rosie in this chapter? I hope you enjoyed this don't forget to leave a comment and Kudo.


	6. Visiting the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Fallon catches up with old friends and what they think of Liam . Fallon and Liam also visit Beck's grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed!

"Fallon, calm down" Liam said on the plane to his fiance. "Right, right, right…" Fallon said but then grabbed a scotch and took a very large sip of it. Liam then stood up and took it in his hand. "Hey!" Fallon scolded at him. "This is for your own good.Plus, we are meeting your old friends at a bar. Which I don't want you to drink too much because tomorrow you are meeting Rosie'' Liam said

"Ok, how long till we are there?" Fallon asked nervously "About a half a hour." Liam told her "What If-" then she was interrupted by Liam kissing her neck and took her hand. "Stop it, Fal. You are driving yourself crazy." Liam told her. She couldn't help but kiss him on the lips this time.

"I love you, Fallon. It's hard but be you." Liam whispered in her ear while rubbing her hair with his fingers.

Once they got off the plane, Fallon and Liam then got in a car and went to the bar. Sitting there, Fallon and Liam saw Cat, Tori,and Andre. She grabs Liam's hand and walks over there. "Hey, guys." Fallon said

Cat jumps up from her chair and hugs Fallon. "Oh my goodness!" Cat said "Hey Cat." Fallon said, laughing at the energy that her friend had never lost. "Please don't kill me." Fallon said as Cat was hugging her tightly. Once she was let go by Cat.She the greeted the others. "Hey." Tori said "Hey Tori." Fallon said while hugging Tori. "Andre, my man." Fallon said "Hey girl." Andre said then everyone stared at Liam. Who had his hands in his pockets, trying to stay out of their way.

"Guys, this is Liam, my fiance." Fallon said smiling. Cat hugged him. "Oh ok." Liam laughed. "I'm a hugger." Cat said chuckling. "I am also sure she is drunk." Andre whispered to Fallon and Tori. Both of the girls nodded. "How did you two meet?" Tori asked while all of them were sitting down. Fallon and Liam looked at each other and laughed. "Umm, so funny story, I was about to marry my half- cousin and then I meant Liam at the courthouse. So he agreed to marry me on the same day." Everyone's faces were just stunned. "I'm sorry… what?!" Tori said. Andre just laughed at how Fallon said it so calmly.

"Yeah and then I found out,my brother Steven was actually my half brother because mom banged the butler. But now Steven is long gone. His husband thankfully didn't leave. But a new brother did come. Who decided to hit Liam in the back of the head with a flower pot and lose all his memory that had me in it." Fallon said calmly, then taking a drink of her south side. She saw the look on their faces. "Don't worry, guys. My life didn't stop getting crazy after I got pregnant." Fallon said with a smirk. "So how are y'all?" Fallon said, trying not to laugh at her friend's reactions. "Well, I do know that Cat is now a pop singer." Fallon winked at her friend who giggled at this. "Cat, Congratulations." Fallon said and you could tell she really meant it. "Thank you." Cat said, getting teary eyes just thinking about how far they all come.

Andre then said "Well congratulations on your business." Fallon couldn't help but smile at Andre. "Thank you and Congratulations on your Marriage" Fallon said. Andre gave a smile back. Andre and she were sometimes in contact with each other. When he was about to propose to his girlfriend or his now wife. He asked Fallon. He knew about Micheal, he knew about Liam from keeping up with her through Instagram. They didn't talk to each other but they somehow stayed updated with one another. "What about you,Tori? Andre has a wife, Cat is a pop singer. What about you?" Fallon asked. "Well, I did a few movies but mostly just living my life." Tori said with a small sad smile. She wished she did more but the truth was it was definitely hard to find what to do after high school or even after college.

"So, Liam what do you do for a living." Cat asked "Well, I'm a writer, I wrote a book." Liam said. "That's great!" Cat said "Fallon…" he said as she picked up the fifth shot that was extremely strong. He could tell if she wasn't careful she would make herself drunk. Of course, the only time he saw her drunk was at the divorce party but he wanted her to be ok for tomorrow when she saw Rosie. Plus it was only six pm and she had plans to visit Beck's grave before it got dark. "Right." Fallon said. She said as she took her glass of water and took a sip of it.

Thirty minutes passed and the friends agreed to catch up again soon. As Fallon hugged everyone and they shook Liam's hand. The old friends could tell how much Fallon loved Liam. They loved how happy she looked and that's all that matters.

With a sunsetting in the cemetery, Fallon and Liam walked towards Beck's gravestone. She saw the same carvings on the gravestone. She sat down while holding Liam's hand. "Hey, Beck. I don't know if you can hear me. But oh well. It's been almost ten years since the last time I visited when I was pregnant and telling you about Rosie. Well then I manage to find love with Liam." She said. Liam wiped her tears that were now coming down her face and Fallon smiled at him. "You are doing great, Fal." Liam whispered her. Liam knew this was hard to do because his father had died a while ago. Everytime, no matter, how much he has recovered. He knows how much it hurts to not see that person in real life.

"Well, my fiance, Liam, we came down to see Rosie. I know you can't see me. But it's funny how this past decade has grown for me. I started a business. I worked with my Dad for a while. I think you would have laughed at how determined I was to get my shit together at first. Maybe not laugh at the guys I was with along the way. One being my half- cousin and a security guard which is a very long story. Oh and Steven is Anders' son… after my mom returned after leaving me when I gave birth. Steven, found out that he was not the son of Blake Carrington. But not only that, that gun did come in handy when I lost my temper. I ended up showing Alexis what to do with that gun." Fallon said. Liam laughed at her joke. "Don't forget Claudia" he whispered. "Yeah my step mom's ex lover's wife threatened us with it on Thanksgiving,last year.Who knew when I said that guns may come in handy how badly meant those words really meant in the future." Fallon said while laughing at the end.

She knew she had to wrap it up a little if she wanted to come back tomorrow with Rosie. "I will always love you and I will never forget you. I wished so badly for a while there to have you with me through the pain. In the beginning of moving home, I slept on Steven's floor for a while because I was too scared of being alone. I know that I don't need a man to be there whenever I'm scared. I know if you met Liam. You would appreciate the way he treats me. Now, I will see how Rosie feels about Liam and I. " Fallon said as she put her head on Liam's shoulder. Liam asked something she didn't expect to hear. "Can I say something?" Liam asked. "Sure." Fallon said.

"Hey, Beck. I just wanted to say. Just know I hope you know, I'm taking care of Fallon. She has been through a lot. I only knew about you for a little while but you sound like a good guy. I promise to take care of her." Liam said then when he was done Fallon turned her head and put her nose on his nose. "I love you." She vulnerably said. "I love you too,Fal. He would be proud of the woman you are today. Let's go to our hotel?" Liam asked. He knew what it was like to visit someone at the cemetery. It was rough and emotionally draining. Whether it was a Father or a old lover it is something that was hard to do, no matter how many years it had been.

"Just a moment." Fallon said neither of them left the position they were in for the fear to let go. "I'm not going anywhere." Liam said as Fallon had a tear drop coming down her face. She knew this was her past and all of it was worth all this hurt because today, she felt the love that Liam has for her. She knew no matter how much the pain came from all of this or what Rosie will think of her. Fallon knew at ,the end of the day, Liam will always still be her number one supporter for life, no matter what happens.

**[The Past](https://fullofimagination2020.tumblr.com/post/625462669148880896/the-past-chapter-1-fullofimagination2020) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think about this? Next chapter will be about Fallon and Rosie. Don't forget to leave a Kudos and a comment! I love feedback!


	7. Rosie and Fallon meeting one another.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Fallon and Rosie meet and how the questions began with Rosie asking Fallon about her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy! Remember to leave a comment and a kudo at the end. This episode is based off after season 3 was done. Just before the wedding. I'm guessing Fallon and Liam would have had a summer wedding lol?

It was ten o' clock in the morning and Fallon walked up to the door of Marissa's house. Fallon told Liam to wait in the hotel til she is done with Rosie so she has that time to herself. It took a moment for her to remember breathe as she was about ring the doorbell. She remembered nine years being in this beautiful home with a pregnant belly asking Marissa and Nick to adopt her baby. Now she was about to meet that baby girl.

She rang the doorbell and laughed as she could hear voices in the house. "Can I get it?" Rosie asked her mom through the home. "Sure." Marissa said.

As Rosie opened the door she saw the woman in so many videos, photos, and stories. As Fallon saw the door open she saw an image of herself. "Hi!" Rosie said. Her big blue eyes shining in the sunlight. "Hello." Fallon said, putting her sunglasses down. "Come on in." Rosie said. "Thank you." Fallon said, smiling at the girl.

Fallon honestly didn't know what to say or do. When Connor spent the day with her he ended up climbing up a tree because she let her stupid mouth talk faster than she could think.But now this was something else. She had a chance to tell Rosie her past and Fallon knew she didn't leave her kid with two strangers, it was Rosie's family. If she didn't care she wouldn't be here.

"So, are you going to come in?" Rosie asked as she was being stared at by Fallon. "Right." Fallon said walking in. Marissa smiled at Fallon. "Oh my goodness so good to see you." Marissa told her. They talked on the phone about Rosie seeing her and how life was going so they were all caught up. In fact over the years, Fallon was somewhat keeping up with her for the day that Rosie wanted to meet her. No way would Fallon say this to anyone but Fallon felt close to Marissa ever since she met her. So in a way, she was happy she did keep in contact with her.

"G-Pop and Nana wants to see you." Rosie said to Fallon. "Cool, we can do that." Fallon said. They were going to spend the day together. Fallon and Liam agreed it would be best to rent a car and have Fallon drive around. She was a careful driver when she did drive so it wasn't a problem. She was just happy Marissa let her do this, not that she wouldn't but it was mostly her fear talking.

"Bye!" Rosie said while hugging Marissa. "Bye, sweetheart, you ladies have fun and be safe." Marissa said to Rosie. Then, Rosie walked out the door. But Fallon waited to say "Thank you again for letting me do this." Fallon hugged her. "Anytime. Oh and I love at your hair and everything." Marissa said "Thank you. I will drop her off at eight?" Fallon said. "Even nine is ok with me." Marissa told her. Fallon smiled at her and then walked out to go with Rosie.

Once Fallon and Rosie got in the car, Fallon turned to the nine year old who was smiling at her. Fallon couldn't help but notice how much she looked like Beck when she smiled. "So where do you want to go for lunch?" Fallon asked. "Well, what was your favorite place when you were younger?" Rosie asked "Karaoke dokie was the spot where my friends, and Beck and I used to go." Fallon said. "Can we go there?" Rosie asked Fallon. "Sure." Fallon said to her. She then looked it up on her phone and started driving there.

"What do you do for a living?" Rosie asked Fallon. "I run my own business called Fallon unlimited, but let's talk about you. How has the past almost ten years taught you?" Fallon asked. "Well, I mean 5th grade is always fun. I'm ready for middle school. I am joining choir when middle school starts. I love to sing and act, mom said I should audition for Hollywood Arts but I don't know if I will make it in." Rosie said "I think you should go for it. My Dad never believed in me at first when I auditioned to get into Hollywood Arts. But, when I did that's when I knew I could make that chang in my life." Fallon said

"Why the name Jade West?" Rosie said, this thought had been on her mind since she heard her name wasn't actually Jade West. "Well I was a couple years older than you. I wanted to keep away from the public eye. My middle name is Jadalynn and my aunt's husband's last name was West. So I just went with that." Fallon said

"Did your Dad ever come to see you when you were in Hollywood?" Rosie asked "Well, you see my Father is definitely not all into the acting, at least it involves himself. I think it was definitely a lot of hurt there. But as I got older I went along with him in business. It was the best we were in years." Fallon said, now turning into Karaoke dokie.

"How did he handle you getting pregnant?" Rosie asked "He was mad, I mean not every Father loves hearing that his sixteen year old daughter is pregnant. My Mom was somewhat there til she never came back. But my brother Steven was the only person that would talk to me." Jade said.

"I watch the video of you on Thanksgiving, was that what you meant when you said Steven is the only one who cares." Rosie asked as Fallon turned off the car. "Basically yes. It took them awhile to let me back in. I mean us Carringtons are very dramatic." Fallon said while chuckling. "Are you ready to eat?" Fallon asked Rosie. "I have one more question, may I ask now?" Rosie asked "Of course." Fallon told her.

"I noticed your ring on your hand. Are you married?" Rosie asked "No, I am engaged." Fallon told her. "Oh so when are you getting married?" Rosie asked her "This June." Fallon said "I am happy you found happiness. Can I meet him?" Rosie said. Fallon then looked at her and smiled "If that's what you want then yes we can make that work,he is currently in the hotel.But for now, are you ready, kiddo?" Fallon said smiling at the little girl beside her as she could her the girl's stomach make a noise. "Yes." Rosie said getting out of the car.

They then went into the restaurant and sat down. "I'm shock they still do karaoke like they did before." Fallon said as two teenagers were singing 'Counting Stars by OneRepublic' "Can we do one?" Rosie asked Fallon with a smile. Fallon laughed "Sure if you want to." Fallon said looking at the menu.

They then order their food and Rosie then laughs. Fallon couldn't help but laugh with her. "What?" Fallon asked "That girl fell off the stage." Rosie said while laughing even harder. Fallon couldn't help but laugh with her. The little laugh was contagious. "I think she is bleeding." Rosie said laughing twenty times harder than before. At this point, the people ,around them, were starting to stare. Fallon laughed at her because this was the humor she had growing up as a kid and now as an adult she would still find those things hilarious but she hasn't laughed the way Rosie did since she was a teenager. "Oh girl you got my humor." Fallon said, smiling at her.

"Mom tells me that a lot. She said you would laugh at horror movies.Which I don't blame you." Rosie said as she was done with her laughs. "Sounds about right." Fallon said with a smile. "So, what changed you?" Rosie asked her. "Growing up.When I faced life. Trust me some days I still laugh at dramatic horror movies. But I got too busy for it, I guess." Fallon said. It was true when she first had Rosie and came back home.Fallon allowed herself to focus on goals instead of her scary goth stuff.

"You mention you have a brother earlier. What is he like?" Rosie asked. "Well, I haven't seen him in a while. But he married Sam who is like a brother. I also have a half brother." Fallon said. She was trying to be careful to be nice when talking about Adam because she had nothing good to say about him.Steven hasn't been in contact with her and it made her angry thinking about it. "So, Steven is gay, I have a friend she likes girls. I am not into that stuff." Rosie said. Fallon was a little shocked at how grown up she was by that statement.

"Oh yeah?" Fallon said as Rosie took a sip of her sweet tea. After she got the sweet tea, she explained she was addicted to sweet tea and bacon. Which made Fallon laugh because she had been addicted to bacon forever and Beck used to be addicted to sweet tea. "Yeah I mean, girls are too dramatic. But boys are rude." Rosie said "Oh trust me I know." Fallon said "Are your brothers rude?" Rosie asked her. "Well, Steven has been doing his own thing while Adam has been trouble from the start." Fallon told her.

Rosie then looked up at her like she was about to ask her something serious. "How did you and Beck meet?" Rosie asked her. "Well I was twelve and I had just moved over here. I was trying to be that scary goth girl. Beck wasn't scared of me. He asked me over and over again to go out with her but me being stubborn I said no. Finally, I agreed to to the first date and he looked like a kid on Christmas day. " Fallon smiled thinking back on it. "Was it hard after he passed away?" Rosie asked her. "For a few years, yes. Then I guess life just moved on. I worked long hours. I figured out what I wanted." Fallon told her. What she really meant and wasn't going to tell Rosie was she that found Micheal. Micheal and her met when she was younger but when they hooked up it was her way of moving on. Which she thought she really loved Micheal til her feelings with Liam got in the way. "Do you ever regret saying yes to his date?" Rosie asked. "No. I love every second I had with him. It gave me the life I have now it made you into this world. That is something nobody regrets." Fallon said smiling.

"Do you regret having me? One of my friends told me you could have done abortion." Rosie said quietly. Fallon was a little stunned by this. "Rosie, of course not." Fallon said as she hugged the little girl. "I'm sorry I asked but I just thought I may have ruined your life for a while when I first found out. I don't know why but when my friend explained all of it. I just had to ask." Rosie explained. "We all have thoughts like that when fear talks. But you are the biggest blessing this world is getting. Never forget that.No need to say sorry. We stay as a team with these questions." Fallon said. Then Rosie smiled and the food came out.

After they ate, Rosie and her and were choosing a song. "You know, I sing to a girl with Cat because I was jealous that she was flirting with Beck." Fallon said smiling at the memory. "That's funny. Are you proud of Cat and who she is today." Rosie asked. "Yes very." Fallon said.

"Ok ladies what song are we doing?" The man who ran the karaoke machine. "E14." Rosie said. Fallon smiled at the song because this actually was a song that was sung to Rosie in the hospital by Fallon. Which was weird but she wanted her to feel that connection for a moment. Now almost 10 years later on February 2, 2020, she was singing that song with her daughter. "Make you feel my love" by Adele

As they sang the crowd was in awe with both of their voices. When Fallon looked at Rosie, she saw a girl who had a whole world waiting to see her singing. She may be young but she could tell this was going to take Rosie many places. As they were do and then they hugged. Funny how ten years can make such a difference.

As they left and paid for their meal. Fallon was excited for the rest of the day with her. She felt a little relieved when some of those questions that she could tell were bugging Rosie were done. But now the rest of the day will still be hard in a way and it's only 12:15pm.

**[The Past](https://fullofimagination2020.tumblr.com/post/625462669148880896/the-past-chapter-1-fullofimagination2020) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you so much for reading! I have about maybe 4 more chapter plan. How did you think about Rosie meeting Fallon? How will the rest of the visit go? Leave a comment on what you think about this chapter and a kudo so I know people are liking it. Have a great day.


	8. Proud moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie and Fallon visited Beck's parents and they visit Beck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy don't forget to leave a Kudos and comments about this story. Leave any feedback.

As Liam waited in the hotel room, he was working on his new books while listening to his meeting in the background. He texted Fallon "Hey, Is Everything going ok?"

It was only 12:12pm but he just promised himself to be checking on her. He remembers when she was packing up and Adam came in wondering what was going on. Adam made a comment about how Fallon had a daughter and she looked like she was about to kill him when he said it was too bad you left her to be rich. Liam had calmed her down but the look in her eyes was plain fear.

When they got to the hotel, Fallon had told Liam she wanted to spend the day with Rosie until that night. She said maybe she will bring her over to the hotel to introduce her to Liam. But even then, she didn't want to scare her. It wasn't but a few minutes later, that he got a reply from Fallon. "Yes, about to go to Beck's parents house then we will visit Beck when we leave. Do you want to come to dinner with us?"

He wasn't shocked that she asked but that means she definitely told Rosie for some reason that made him nervous. Which Liam didn't know why. Liam spent years thinking about Connor thinking about how he was the father of him. But he wasn't. But now, there was Fallon, a mom to a nine year old girl. If someone told him that Fallon was a mother to a little girl. He would be shocked because he was truly shocked when he first found out.

He would have never thought her past would have this much hurt. A boyfriend who died in a car crash and then trusting the boyfriend's family to take care of her daughter. That was a lot. Somehow out of all that shocked, Liam was proud of Fallon for the woman she has become.

Meanwhile, as Fallon was in the car. She breathed in, thinking about how she was about to be Beck's parents. It had been a long time since then and she thought back on the first time she came into this house. Before he was in the RV they would sit on the steps of the house holding hands while Beck's computer had on full house with blankets and hot chocolate from Beck's mom. She never will admit it but it was fun. She missed those carefree days. She craved that type of love for years from her parents and just in the six months that she was first in Hollywood Beck gave her it.

Even when she was jealous, he was right there loving her. When he kissed Tori she was of course upset , cutting up the trash can in janitor's closet but Beck took her hand and put his nose against hers then whispered softly that Tori's kiss wasn't anything as good as hers. Fallon tried to stay mad at him but somehow those words and his smile took that angry away.

But now, the only smile she had from him was their daughter next to her. Rosie was smiling when the first pull in. Fallon smiled at this. But the thoughts were eating her alive. Her thoughts were interrupted by Rosie's voice. "Nana will be happy to see you." Rosie said. "Yeah it's been a while, let's go." Fallon said then stepped out of the car.

As Rosie and Fallon were walking up to the door when Beck's mom named Amy came out. "Hello, girls! Come in! Fallon it is so great to see you." Amy said while hugging Fallon.

As Fallon followed Amy and Rosie into the home , the first room was the laundry room. She stopped as she smelled the air; it smelled just like Beck's clothes. She felt her eyes water.But just avoid them. Everything looked the exact same. The layout of the house brought back memories. Then she saw something she never thought she would see. On the living room table was a photo of Amy and Fallon smiling and a hand on Fallon's belly. Fallon was actually laughing about this. She hasn't seen this photo in years.

"Wow I'm shocked you still have this." Fallon said with a chuckle. "It was a good memory." Amy said to her with a smile. Fallon nodded. "So owning Fallon unlimited. How is that going?" Amy asked her as she brought out hot chocolate and cookies for all of them. Fallon smiled at her. Fallon may have changed over the past 10 years with having a kid,moving and everything but Amy was the exact same as she was before.

"It is busy, I can't tell you how many times I forget to take a break during the day." Fallon chuckled at this thought. "That's how I was when I was working. It is a lot." Amy smiled while handing Rosie and Fallon a cup of hot chocolates. "When are you supposed to know what you want to be?" Rosie asked both of them while having cookies in her mouth. "I guess when the time is right, and don't talk with your mouth full." Amy said to her granddaughter. "Sorry, Nana." Rosie laughed.

After an hour of talking with Rosie and Amy. Amy brought out a scrapbook after Rosie had mentioned seeing it one time. This scrapbook had a lot of memories like the times that Amy and Beck would spend making it from when he was eight to now Rosie being nine.

Fallon actually had no idea about this. But as Amy set it down on the table. Fallon was amazed by the artwork on it. The paints are blue and pink. Fallon could tell the handwriting was Beck but on the bottom it wasn't. However, it did have Rosie's name on it.

Fallon then opened the book to see a few photos of younger Beck. One when he was first born then beside that was a photo of Rosie. She smiled as she saw so much of him in her. The little smile in each photo and the tan skin. The next page was Beck's hand print on the bottom it said February 9,1997, age five. On the next page was Beck with tears coming out of his eyes with Marissa who was ten years older than him laughing at the little boy who was in her arms crying. But the next page hit her hard. It was a CD. On the CD it said "Beck's audition to Hollywood Arts July 2006"

"I've never seen this before." Fallon whispered to Amy. "It is actually a good video." Amy said then taking out her computer and putting the CD in there. A young boy came up on the screen. "Hello my name is Beck Oliver, and this is a song I wrote called Darling let me in. " Beck then smiled at the camera. Picked up his guitar and started playing. "As I watched you walk by I saw that look of desperation in your eyes. You smiled at me but you walked straight past me. So why won't you let me Darling." As the song continues Fallon looks more through the book. But her attention was caught at the end of the song with the sound of Beck's voice. "Thank you for your time. In the audition requirements it's asked us to give us an answer on why we want to come. Ever since I was little I love to act and sing. I remember asking my mom how I can became a pirate like in movies and she said well you can be an actor when you get older. I told her I will work as hard as I can. I want to prove to my mom what I can do and I want to prove my future wife if she is out there and my kids. I know it's silly but I feel like one day it will work." Beck laughed and then shut off the camera.

Fallon felt tears come down her face. "Fallon?" Amy asked as she put her hand on Fallon's back. "God, I miss him. I need to get air. I'm sorry." Fallon whispered. She didn't make it past the steps of the front door when she started sobbing. Amy was right behind her however Rosie wasn't since Amy told her to wait there. Rosie obeyed her and Amy shut the door behind her.

Amy hugged the crying woman. She pushed Fallon's hair out of her face. "I wish.. I wish it got easier." Fallon said quietly. "I mean it has but that was tough." Fallon said as Amy continued to rub her back and softly rub Fallon's hands. "You know, it's funny how much you changed. You worked hard and made a lot of fame and business. Fallon" then Amy moved in front where they are face to face.

"I said at the funeral Beck would be proud. I know for a fact he would be proud. You have a good life. I'm so proud of you. I know we lost some contact over the years. But Fallon your whole world has changed for good. To the business, to your relationship with your family, to even now your fiance who loves and cares about you." Amy said but then took her hand. "You are doing so good right now with Rosie. It's tough. Everything is strange for her at this time. Right now, I want you to take Rosie to Beck's grave and tell her everything. Fallon, honey, we all love you. We are your biggest fan and Rosie is so much like you. Stay strong during this time." Amy said as Fallon wiped her eyes. "You are right." Fallon said softly. "I actually have something for you. I was going to give it to you next time I saw you but you never said bye in person." Amy said. It was true Fallon couldn't say bye to her. Fallon saw her as a mom. But after her own mom never came back she started to regret not saying bye to Amy.

Amy then took a piece of paper out and handed it to Fallon who took it. Amy then walked back into the house.

The piece of paper said these words on it.

September 10,2009

Dear Fallon Jadalynn Carrington,  
We just found out we are pregnant. How insane is that. I don't know where the future goes but I hope it is a good one. If somehow we don't end up together because most teen parents don't but... I mean I don't know why I even writing this but do I hope the guy treats you ok. Right now, morning sickness is driving you insane. Mom brought us hot tea for you and she rubbed your back while I held your hair. I don't know why but I feel like every year my mom is starting to like you more. I know you will never admit it but man I know you love my parents.

Fallon, I can't help but hope we have a beautiful girl. If we do her name will be Rosie. You can pick the last name. She will probably have your blue eyes and my tan skin or maybe your pale skin. If we have a baby boy his name would be Jake. I feel like that is a good name, don't you think? Or who knows you can pick out the names since you win everything. I love you forever. I can't wait to see our baby.

Love,

Beck Oliver

Fallon smiled at the letter. It was bittersweet. She remembers thinking about writing a letter to him when she was first pregnant but her morning sickness took over that thought. Sure enough his letter came in handy nine years later, Beck was gone. Rosie then came out.

"Are we going to visit him?" Rosie said holding Fallon's Kate Spade purse and her big black hat. "Yeah one moment let me fix this." Fallon said as she redid her makeup.  
Rosie sat on the steps next to her. "Have you visited him yet? Or this your first time since you left Hollywood?" Rosie asked her. "No, Liam and I did when we got here yesterday." Fallon said then put on her lipstick. She the pick up her sunglasses and hat. "Let's go, girlfriend." Fallon said walking to the car.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the cemetery. Fallon led Rosie to Beck's grave. Rosie took Fallon's hand and smiled up at her. They both walked over to the grave. As Rosie saw it she looked up at Fallon. "Do you know if he would be happy with us?" Rosie asked her "Most likely. You have such a beautiful soul and your voice is really amazing. I only known you right now since ten this morning. But I am so happy I am getting to know you. Beck may not be here in real life. But he would be proud like I am if he was here." Fallon said while smiling at her.

"Do you think your fiance is okay with all of this, or if he really would like me even if I am part of Beck's?" Fallon looked down at her little girl. Fallon and Rosie sat down. Fallon was ok with sitting on the wet ground since she wasn't that dressed up. "Let me tell you something. My fiance, his name is Liam. He is always kind and cares for others. For the longest time, I was scared to commit to anyone. I mean it's hard. In fact before Liam I had a fiance his name was Micheal. He knew that it was hard to commit to something. With mom and Beck. It was like something else was going to go wrong. Well, I was committed to being happy by myself. Til Liam came back. I knew at that moment I was committed to him for the rest of my life." Fallon smiled at the memory.

"The thing is Rosie once we were committed I found out he has a kid and both of our past came up. Connor who he thought was his son but wasn't. Well he came. But I told Liam that day at our engagement party when Connor came that we are a team. We stick together. Yes, the situation is different, since by birth you are my DNA and Connor was different. But Rosie ,someday, the same team thing will go for you. One day you will have someone you love and you will understand it." Fallon said.

They were sitting on the ground and holding each other's hand. Rosie rests her head on Fallon's shoulder. "I am glad you came." Rosie said quietly with a tear coming down her face. Fallon smiled and then using her free hand she rubbed her fingers on Rosie's hand. "Me too, Rosie Bear. I think this was always the plan. As strange as it is. That's just how life works. We have to work ourselves out." Fallon said

"Can I come down to meet your family, one day?" Rosie asked her. "We will see. My family is strange. But we can. How about we waited til this madness of my house ever ends." Fallon chuckled. "Okay. For now, we still have Liam." Rosie said. "So was it nice to have Connor around for a little bit?" Rosie asked her.

"Well he ended up in a tree because my big mouth told him that his mother left him.." Fallon said. Rosie laughed. "Honestly I did that one time to my friend. She told me not to tell her friend's crush that she liked him.But, I told him because well it was hard not to make a comment with her attitude." Rosie said. Fallon laughed at her.

"Well, Let's say our goodbyes then we can head to the hotel where Liam and I are staying." Fallon said. Rosie nodded at this. Then Fallon picking up the roses that Fallon brought out from the car and laid them down by his grave stone. Honestly beside white lilies, roses were her favorite.

Not because of Rosie's name but just because of everything with the memory of them in it. Like Liam and her first time or the engagement. But it was also a funny reminder of how much she hated roses when she was a teenager but here she is now loving the flower. It was a simple reminder of how much people change throughout the years.

Fallon and Rosie both got up somehow not letting go of each other's hands. They both needed one another and it was shown at this moment. "Bye, Beck Oliver." Fallon said and blew a kiss into the air. "Bye,Beck. I am sorry it took me a while to say hi in person. But now I know that you are proud I am going to continue. You have a lovely singing voice. I can't wait to make you more proud. I love you." Rosie said then let go of Fallon's hand and then Rosie kiss her own hand and put it on the ground. Then grabbed Fallon's hand to hold it again.

"Let's go meet Mr.Liam." Rosie said. Fallon knew at that moment. This wasn't going to be like the Connor situation. This was going to be another memory for a lifetime.No more secrets, no more lies.

**[The Past](https://fullofimagination2020.tumblr.com/post/625462669148880896/the-past-chapter-1-fullofimagination2020) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like how this went? What will you think will happen when Rosie and Liam meet one another? Leave a kudos and comments! Should I make a story of Rosie coming to Atlanta with them to meet the rest of the family?


	9. Rosie meeting Liam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie meets Liam for the first time.What will she think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I hope you liked this chapter don't forget to leave a comment and Kudo if you did!

"I think teachers think I'm crazy when I get straight A's" Rosie said as Fallon pushed the button for their floor. "Ugh. I can't hold this." Rosie said while rolling her eyes. "Here I got it." Fallon then tried not to laugh at the dramatic way Rosie dropped the game bag As soon as Fallon said she got it.

As they walk out of the elevator and stop at the door. Fallon grabbed her card and scanned it. In her head,she was thinking here goes nothing.

Liam was on the couch asleep and Fallon couldn't help but laugh. The night before Fallon and Liam had stayed up late talking about Beck and how tomorrow will go.They also did a little more than talking around three am. "I'm going to use the bathroom." Rosie whispered to Fallon who nodded at her.

Fallon then walked over to Liam and sat down on the couch while gently started to rub his hair. She then kisses him softly on the lips. He woke up with that and gave a smile. "I guess this explains why I never got a text back." Fallon said softly while rubbing his back. "I'm sorry." Liam said then got up from the couch. "Ok I am ready to play a game. Oh, Hi Mr.Liam!" Rosie said

Liam couldn't help but smile at the little girl. She was a plain version of Fallon but it was different in other ways. Rosie had super curly brown hair. The same color as Fallon but her skin was tanner than Fallon's.

"Hi, Rosie." Liam said to the girl. "It's nice to meet you." Liam also added while giving the girl a hug. Rosie smiled up at him and then excitedly showed him the board games they brought. "We brought some games. It's only 3:30, can we play now before dinner?" Rosie said while hopefuly looking up at both adults. "Sure.We got time." Fallon said as Rosie was grabbing the games. Fallon smiled at Liam who handed her a cup of coffee while kissing her cheek.

"Are you into monopoly?" Rosie asked them "I love it but I will warn you. Fallon is serious about her money." Liam said while Fallon rolled her eyes. "I am too, Mom hates playing with me because I get too competitive at times.But this is empire monopoly. Is that still ok?" Rosie said while using air quotes while saying the competitive and then rolled her eyes. Liam chuckled at how the little girl rolled her eyes. "Yes that should be ok.How about we make a bet?" Fallon told her while smirking at Liam knowing fully well why he chuckled. "What kind of bet?" Rosie said, smirking at her. "Well if I win, I get something I want and if you win, what do you want?" Fallon asked Rosie. "Candy store down the street?" Rosie asked. "Ok but you have to win fair and square, Got it?" Fallon told her. "Yes ma'am." Rosie said.

It was thirty minutes into the game when it was ending. Rosie was in the lead with the most boards and Fallon was close to her. Liam was still halfway and it wasn't looking that good for him. "HAHA. I WIN!" Rosie screamed. Fallon acted hurt while falling on Liam's lap. "Oh no, Rosie you killed her." Liam said while playing along with the game. "Oh no!" Rosie said while laughing hysterically at the game they were playing./p>

For a moment, Rosie had been so nervous about meeting Liam but now that she was meeting him he just felt like she knew him forever in a way. It was comfortable. Rosie watched as Fallon had a smile as Liam kissed her forehead. "Well you finally lost, Fal." Liam said to her. "Ok well, I did bet you candy if you beat me. So after dinner we can do that." Fallon promised the girl.

"We can go now. It takes a little bit to a table, where do you want to go?" Liam asked Rosie who was cleaning up the game. "Well, Fallon was there any other place you went to as a teenage?" Rosie asked her. "Yes, I am not sure if it is open but it was a place called Nozu, a Japanese restaurant. It was good. I remember the lady who owned the restaurant didn't like me." Fallon said. "Why not?" Liam and Rosie both said at the same time.

"Well, you see, Blake" then looked at Rosie "My Father, didn't like me going to Hollywood Arts, so I had a production I was doing when the school won't do it. I had no money to do it. Well my friend Tori found a way to get me that money. Well the owner of Nozu,Ms.Lee, got us the money but her daughter was going to fly across the stage." Fallon then started to laugh at the next part. "But, we left her hanging on the ceiling and Beck and Robbie did their best to make sure she won't leave. Well Andre and Tori's sister act like they were famous since Ms. Lee had a weird obsession with famous people." Fallon said.

"Why did Mrs. Lee wanted her daughter flying across the stage?" Rosie asked her. Her eyes had widened big while the story was going on. "Well because she wanted her daughter to be famous she thought if my creepy play did get famous her daughter would too." Fallon chuckled. "Did Blake like it?" Liam asked "As best as it could get. I may have worked hard on it but I didn't have a happy play." Fallon said. "Let's go." Liam said as Fallon got up from laying down on his lap and floor.

"Do you think she still works there?" Rosie asked her as she struggled once again to carry the heavy bag. "Let me help you." Liam said while picking up the bag and putting it on his shoulder. "Well I don't know I am guessing so unless her daughter works there…" Fallon said but then looked at Liam all seriously. "What?" Liam asked "If she remembers me… this isn't going to end well." Fallon said but smiling. "Ooo this is going to be fun." Rosie said while jumping excitingly.

Once they got to the restaurant, Fallon knew this was just plain funny. For one thing, Ms. Lee was there. Fallon looked over at Liam which they were holding hands and said that's her. They all sat down at the table when Ms. Lee came to take their order. "Hello what can I get for you." Ms.Lee said not really looking up from her notepad. Liam was biting his lip trying to not laugh at Fallon. As Ms. Lee put the glasses down. "Oh how are you doing, Jade, or should I say Fallon Carrington." Ms. Lee said at this point Rosie and Liam were holding in their laughs til she left.

When Ms. Lee noticed Liam and Rosie. "Oh is this your husband and kid?" Ms. Lee asked. "Umm, this is my fiance and can we order our food." Fallon said, with a small smile to Rosie. It wasn't that she was trying to be rude, it was more like what could she say? Fallon has never been a mother to Rosie. Marissa has but Fallon only gave birth.

After the order, Fallon looked at Rosie. "I swear, I forgot how that lady has zero filter." Fallon said. "It's ok. I wouldn't know what to say to that lady either." Rosie said. It was true. Even if Rosie got to know Fallon and Liam more it would feel weird to be a family.

"So Mr.Liam, what do you do for a living?" Rosie said "I'm a writer." Liam answered her. "That's fun. Have you written a book?" Rosie asked. "Yep. The biggest payday of your life." Liam answered winking at Fallon. "What do you like to do?" Liam asked her. "Well I like to write plays and songs. I like to watch scary movies or twilight. My Nana and I had a twilight marathon back in July. It was fun to do stuff like that." Rosie said. "She has an amazing voice, we did a song at this place called karaoke dokie. I mean I knew you were talented from the moment you were born. But wow." Fallon said while winking at Rosie.

"Nana says I got my voice from you." Rosie said she was even blushing a little. "Fal definitely has an amazing voice." Liam said, now making Fallon blush at him. "I am definitely going to submit my audition to Hollywood Arts when I get home. I have a song." Rosie said. "Oh you will definitely get in." Fallon said while putting her head on Liam's shoulder. "Do you sing or act Liam?" Rosie asked. "Oh I can't sing." Liam said with a smile. "My Dad could sing though." Liam added.

Fallon knew Liam didn't talk about his Dad much but when he did she wished she could meet him. Even if the Connor situation made both of Liam and Fallon uncomfortable. "I am sorry." Rosie said knowing already by the look on Liam's face that his father wasn't alive. "Was he a good guy?" Rosie asked. "In a way yes." Liam said. Truth was he was a good guy to Liam. Even if his mom kept that secret for so many years. Then their food came and the conversation was over.

It was a few moments when Liam looked up at Rosie's plate and a thing of Wasabi was on the plate. "Have you had Wasabi before?" Liam asked the girl. "No, I don't want that pain." Rosie said "Would you do it for twenty dollars?" Liam asked. Fallon then looked at Rosie who was excited by this. "Of course!" Rosie said. "You have to swallow the whole thing without spitting it out." Liam said as Liam showed her the twenty dollars out of his wallet. "Oh this is going to be good." Fallon said while grabbing her phone out and hitting the record button.

"Bet." Rosie said, then grabbed a bite and made a face. "Aww. '' Fallon said while laughing. "You got to swallow it." Liam said, trying not to laugh at her. Rosie then swallowed it. "Oh my, it burns. But you owe me twenty dollars, mister!" Rosie said while holding out her hand. Fallon started laughing extremely hard at the sassiness of it all. Liam handed her the twenty dollars. "Good job Rosie." Fallon said then put her phone down on the table.

When they were walking to the candy store. Rosie was talking about how school was and what her friends were like. As Fallon watches Rosie on Liam's back. She begins to hope one day Liam will change his mind about kids. So that way one day they could have this. It felt safe to say she will. Liam was good with kids but she was definitely scared for the worst. But deep in heart she knew Liam would warm up to the idea. Fallon could just feel it.

After the candy store, they went to the hotel to get Rosie's stuff, she had left. Before they went into the room, Rosie looked at Fallon. "Can I talk to you in the hallway?" Rosie said quietly. Fallon nodded her head. "I had fun with you today." Rosie said "I did too. I definitely needed a good time like this." Fallon said. They were both sitting with their backs against the wall. "Will you still be in my life?" Rosie whispered with a tear coming down. "Oh honey." Fallon said, wiping the tears. "Of course.We can make it work." Fallon whispered then took her hand. "You have such a kind caring soul and I can't wait to see where life takes you." Fallon said with a small smile. "Please keep Liam in your life.I like him" Rosie said. "I like him too.I planned on keeping him for a while." Fallon said then winked at her.

Rosie then laid her head on Fallon's shoulder.Liam quietly walked up to them after a few minutes. "I don't mean to interrupt but Rosie would you like to take a photo?" He said quietly to both of them. "Yes please." Rosie said then both of them stood up.

Fallon decided to not leave this girl with a sad photo so when Liam said on a count of three. One, two, then Fallon grabbed Rosie and she laughed not expecting it. The photo got Fallon smiling big and Rosie laughing. Liam chuckled at the photo. "Perfect." Liam said, then picking up the stuff Rosie left in the room he sat down before getting the photo. Before, Liam had gotten in the car to drive Rosie home. Rosie walked up to him. "Promise you will be sweet to Fallon?" Rosie whispered. "I pinky promise." Liam smiled as Rosie gave him a hug.

As Fallon and Liam drove away from Marissa's place after dropping off Rosie. Fallon knew this little girl was going to have a good life. It could have been a whole lot different but one day she knew she would have that experience with Liam. "I love you." Fallon said with a tear coming down her face. "I love you, too." Liam said to her.

**[The Past](https://fullofimagination2020.tumblr.com/post/625462669148880896/the-past-chapter-1-fullofimagination2020) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left! I hope you have been enjoying it! Don't forget to leave a comment and kudos. Tell me what you thought of this chapter! I hope feedback!


	10. June 30,2024

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years later after Rosie and Fallon's life changed forever. How do they reaction now to life? Last chapter! I hope you enjoyed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my story, I never written a fanfiction like this. It was a lot of fun writing and spending time on it. Leave a comment and a kudo if you did like.

Five years later on June 30,2024

"Liam hold her." Fallon said to her husband handing over their three year old daughter named Ella. "Hey pumpkin." Liam said. Fallon, Liam and Ella were waiting for Rosie to come out from the airport. "Daddy it is a plane. Looky!" Ella said to Liam. "Oh my goodness. Isn't that cool." Liam said as Ella's mouth was wide open and pointing at all the planes.

A lot has happened in five years. Fallon and Liam got married and after a year of marriage. Fallon had gotten pregnant. Liam wasn't happy at first however after thinking about everything. He warmed up to the idea. Fallon and Liam bought a home and they instantly knew what it felt like for a good family to form.

Fallon wasted so many years on why her mom left her. Especially when she needed her the most. When they first saw each other in the Carrington home for the first time. It has been eleven years since they have been together one on one without any reason expect for the fact that Alexis lost all her money. But it had seven years since she left her after Rosie was born. Seven years since Alexis made that choice to leave her daughter. Fallon knew she didn't leave her kid the way Alexis did but it was painful to think about. She thought having kids would make her feel bad because of Rosie.

But now, Rosie and Fallon were anything like Alexis was like to Fallon. It was a different feeling when Ella was born, holding her baby daughter for the first time with Liam was magical. It was something she wanted to have for so many years. Yes, it took time and a lot heartbreak. The terror of losing a loved one and having to give her other daughter away was emotional in so many levels but it was definitely worth it to now be holding Ella against her chest.

When Liam and Fallon first came back from visiting Rosie, man was it a battle to get the press and family minding their business. Ms.Lee had sent a photo to a magazine reporter. Honestly Fallon was shocked Adam didn't say anything, especially with her spotlight with Trixie and Liam, she thought he would destory her life. By the time, Liam and Fallon were at the manor, news reporters were lined up one by one. "Fallon Carrington is it true you have a daughter,What is she like." One reporter said. Fallon was tired of it already and she had only been there for a moment. "I will only say this once and I will not speak of this topic again. Yes, I had a daughter. She is the sweetest, most sweet loyal kid I have met. I don't regret a thing." Fallon smiled at them but then " But for God's sake, mind your own damn business." Fallon scowled at the reporters while rolling her eyes.

Now, If someone would have told her even eight years ago that she would be married to Liam for real and have a relationship with Rosie she would be shocked. But here she was right here with her little family waiting for Rosie. As she watched her husband and daughter interact with one another it was something that she treasured. Ella had big blue eyes, and the nose like Fallon and Rosie. But she had bright blonde curly hair which Fallon guessed she got from Liam's side of the family and Ella had Fallon's pale skin. Ella was the sassiest person Fallon knew other than herself. She owns the show when she walks into a room. But in other ways, she was so calm and giggly. Fallon adores that about her.

As Fallon watched them she looked over and saw Ella pointing at Rosie. "Daddy put me down." Ella said excitingly. Liam put her down and Ella ran to the older girl while screaming "wosie" Ella still had a hard time with her R's. "Hey baby girl" Rosie said while picking her up. "Did you see the aiwplane?" Ella asked Rosie as Rosie put the little girl down. As Ella holds Rosie's hand to walk to Liam and Fallon asking so many questions. Fallon laughed as she gave Rosie a hug.

Rosie has stayed over for a month during the summer since she was eleven when Fallon and Liam got married. Yes, it was still crazy like how Fallon worked at least half the day but she still made time for the two of them to hang out. In fact, Rosie was there when Ella was born since Ella came two weeks early like Rosie was. It was funny the day she went into labor because the poor eleven year old girl's face was scared to death. Fallon was on the floor just in pure pain. Fallon gave Rosie the phone to call Liam and when she did. Fallon was trying to stay strong. She may have been through this with Rosie but this was a lot stronger than she remembered.

When Fallon was in the hospital, Rosie was in the waiting room with Sam. Over the past year, Rosie and Sam had formed some type of relationship whenever she was over there. Rosie found Sam to be hilarious. They would sit and just laugh for hours if everyone let them. For Blake and Alexis, they form some kind of relationship with the girl. Blake was closer to Rosie than Alexis was with Rosie because in a way, Blake has more than things in common. Rosie lightened Blake's mood which shocked everyone. Blake saw a little Fallon in her and he loved it. When Fallon was eleven before she really went out to the goth stage she looked just like Rosie and acted goofy like her too.

When Ella was born on July 14,2022, Liam came out to tell Rosie who went in the room. It was a bittersweet moment for all of them. For one, Fallon had both girls with her. Which was something she never thought. When Rosie saw Ella for the first time she had tears in her eyes. "Aww, she is so tiny." Rosie whispered at Fallon as she walked into the room. "Would you like to hold her?" Fallon whispered. "Are you sure?" Rosie asked. "Yes, go wash your hands." Fallon said. After Rosie did she picked up the baby girl and put her in her lap. "Baby girl, I'm your sissy. I may not live with you. But just know I will constantly love on you.You have a good mama and dada." Rosie said in a baby voice.

So with Rosie being there more often during the summer and on occasion she would come over for breaks. How Rosie was doing the past five years was pretty amazing. Even if she got close to Fallon and Liam she definitely got closer on knowing who she is. Rosie also still has a super close relationship to Beck's side of the family. She still has the same relationship as she did before, maybe even a little bit more closer. Once a year, Fallon and Beck's side of family, will visit Beck. It is a special moment for all of them even if their lives are constantly still changing.

Rosie is now going into her first year of high school at Hollywood Arts, she is constantly writing music and plays. One thing that was different from the two parents that made her was she was constantly making people laugh. It was a talent. She wasn't popular but everyone who talked to her knew she had a sweet soul.

Rosie actually got a role in a movie which she thought was pretty cool. When Marissa gave Rosie her notes from the director it said "A pleasure to have you here. Constantly laughing when you were around the cast. Keep up the hard work." Rosie was falling in love with acting her feelings out. She came to Hollywood Arts to sing but was falling in love with putting all her emotions out there with her acting.

Now, as Fallon looked back at Rosie and Ella in the car, holding hands and laughing and talking away. Fallon definitely knew the past fourteen years have been the best life she could ask for. The pain of finding herself, finding out the videos and letters Beck left, the pain of finding Liam and the now that joy of now finding happiness within her family and Fallon unlimited. She grabbed Liam's hand who smiled at her while keeping an eye on the road. "What?" He quietly whispered to her. "I love you,Liam." Fallon said to him. "I love you too, Fal." Liam said while squeaking her hand.

**[The Past](https://fullofimagination2020.tumblr.com/post/625462669148880896/the-past-chapter-1-fullofimagination2020) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think about their relationship now? Was this a good story?
> 
> I honestly loved writing stuff like this. It was something exciting, I thought I definitely made Fallon soft but this was a different situation. Also, Let you tell you something, With Fallon being a mom to Rosie. If you give birth to someone yes that makes you a mom but in a way a mom is being in a relationship. I think that's what you should take away because that what Rosie and Fallon learned throughout this story. I can't wait for Fallon and Liam to have a kid in season 4 I HOPE they do. 
> 
> Leave a comment and Kudo. Hope you continue reading my writing.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Should I do other one?


End file.
